Ahoy, Armadylan!
'Ahoy, Armadylan! '''is the 14th episode of Season 36. Summary On Talk Like a Pirate Day, the Disney Junior Club throw a pirate party in the Gup-TD and sail on Sparkle Ocean while teaching Armadylan how to talk like a pirate, meet Izzy's sea unicorn friends, and even encounter with a sea monster who needs help finding treasure. Plot The episodes begins at Sparkle Ocean on a sunsetting evening where the Gup-TD is sailing and everyone is dressed like pirates because today is Talk Like a Pirate Day, one of Kwazii's favorite holdiays. Kwazii looks through his spyglass and spots Neverland ahead. Aye, Neverland, a land full of treasure and adventures, Sofia said in her best pirate speak, just as Luna Girl calls to her friends that the Gup-TD is the Gup-TD, a turtle dove ship, not a pirate ship, but with his fist shaking, Sofia shouts to her that she and Kwazii are buccaneers as Kwazii commands Peso to drop the anchor and trim the misit, and Peso calls out "aye aye, Kwazii!" as he presses the button and the anchor drops into the water. Meanwhile, up on the balcony, the PJ Masks were looking out for the sun setting just as Armadylan in his pirate captain costume appears and he shouts out "Ahoy mateys!" then asks his friends if that's right as they replied in unison and perfect pirate speak, "Aye captain! That's pirate speak!" Armadylan grins and says "Arghh!" while shaking his fist and tries to think of what to say in pirate talk as he says "let's um-heeve ho over the blimey and thar she blows!", which meant "let's push it really hard over the wow, and I see a whale!", when Owlette told him while Catboy and Gekko are scratching their heads with confusion. Thinking, Armadylan then says "aye-aye" which means "I'll do it", Catboy tells him. Armadylan says okay, but tells them that they've gotta admit, pirate speak is weird, no offense to Kwazii or any other pirates living in Neverland or in Disney Junior Island, then asks what's the difference between "aye" and "aye-aye." Catboy explains to Armadylan that "aye" means yes, and "aye-aye" means "I'll do it" as he asks him if he's got it. After thinking, Armadylan says “aye”, finally getting it right as Gekko says that’s right and commands his friend to put his pirate hat back on, as Armadylan says “aye-aye”, puts his pirate hat back on, and afterwards, commands Gekko to walk to plank, shocking him (Gekko), Catboy, and Owlette. With a nod, Armadylan replies “aye-aye” instead of “aye” as he groans and says “aye” this time, as Catboy tells Gekko that he has no choice and Owlette reminds him (Gekko) that he’s the mast of the deep after all. With a shrug, Gekko prepares to walk the plank and reaches the end, but before he could jump off, he looks down and turns to tell Armadylan that he'll be "shark bait" for sure, as Armadylan shakes his fist and shouts "Arrgh!" at him, while Catboy had his arms crossed and he smirked, and Owlette giggles. Shrugging, Gekko inhales before jumping off the plank and then he dives down, making a perfect splash. After Gekko had walked the plank, Armadylan calls out for him to come out, but strangely, Gekko didn’t. Maybe, Armadylan thought nervously, commanding Gekko to walk the plank wasn’t such a good idea as Catboy and Owlette agreed, looking down at the water in worry. Underwater, Gekko was ready to swim back up to the surface when suddenly, he saw something big, green, and slimy swimming in front of him, and then it looked like it was coming straight towards him as Gekko quickly swims back up and quickly inhaled some air when he swam back up. Then breathing heavily, Gekko shouts out help and that there’s something in the water, just as Catboy uses his magic to levitate Gekko back onboard and Owlette hurries to give him a towel then Armadylan asks what happened down there. After catching his breath, Gekko explains that he saw something huge and serpent-like in the water, just as Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Luna Girl, and Sofia appeared when they heard the commotion going about, and so did Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully. As Gekko calmed down, he explained that the thing he saw was big, scaly, covered in seaweed, and had glowing eyes. Skeptically, Armadylan thinks that the sparkle water must've gotten in his eyes and are probably playing tricks on him, but Gekko insists that he's not making this all up, for that the creature was real! Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode,'' click here.'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 36 Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Wild Kratts Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 36 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Armadylan images Category:Group images Category:Season 36 episodes based on cartoons